


Don't Open Those Until Later

by kamala_khan_for_president



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Book 3: Queen of Air and Darkness, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 05:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19244389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamala_khan_for_president/pseuds/kamala_khan_for_president
Summary: Prompt #91- Don't Open Those Until Later





	Don't Open Those Until Later

It had started as a joke. It was a few days before the first Father’s Day after the Dark War and Emma was at a nearby shop with Livvy. The two girls were browsing the aisles when they came across a display of Father’s Day cards. Neither girl was sure how to feel about their in-their-face reminder that they’d both just lost their dads a few months earlier.

“We should get cards for Jules,” Livvy suggested.

Emma gave the younger girl a confused look. “What for?”

“He’s been looking after us since we got home from Idris,” Livvy explained. “Like Dad used to. It’ll be funny, something to cheer us up”

“I’m sure he’d like that,” Emma said. “We should pick out cards for the other three to give him as well”

The tradition continued for years, Jules always getting four Father’s Day cards every year. Until one year, it became three cards. The first year after Livvy’s death was hard for Julian, especially the painful reminder that she was gone when no card from her showed up.

One year, a few years after Livvy’s death, Jules woke up as usual and saw the small pile of cards. He picked them up and noticed a fourth card sat slightly to the side with a small box placed on top.

“Emma, do you know where this came from?” he asked.

Emma got out of their bed and walked over to him. She smirked when she saw the box and knocked Julian’s hands away. “Don’t open those until later. You can have the other cards now though”

“Why can’t I have those ones yet?” Julian asked.

“They’re a surprise,” Emma answered. “Hurry up, the others are waiting for you downstairs. And fair warning, Mark said he’d help Dru cook something for breakfast, so there’s no guarantee that there’s anything down there’s that is edible”

Julian quickly got changed and grabbed the cards as he and Emma left their room. He attempted to grab the extra card and the box but stopped when he caught Emma glaring at him. They reached the table just as Mark and Dru started plating up what Julian presumed were meant to be pancakes.

Emma sat down next to Cristina and felt her nudge her lightly in the side. She looked over and saw that Cristina was passing around a large plate of toast. Emma grabbed a slice before passing the plate onto Julian. Dru turned around just as the plate was passed onto Helen.

“Julian, what’ve you got?” Dru asked.

Julian quickly held up the cards, covering for the secret plate of toast. “I was just opening these.” He started opening the cards, pretending to read them thoroughly as he hid behind them, hiding the toast behind the card.

Everyone quickly finished eating and went off to various parts of the institute. Emma and Julian ended up back in their room. Julian looked over at the card and box. “Am I allowed to open those yet?”

Emma rolled her eyes at Julian. “Later,” she said. “Aren’t you meant to be training with Dru and Ty today?”

“What are you doing?” Julian asked.

“Going out with Tina,” she answered.

“I’ll see you later,” Julian said.

“See you later,” Emma said. She leaned over and kissed Julian. “I love you”

“I love you too,” Julian replied.

***

That evening, Julian was sat on the bed reading a book as Emma got ready for bed. He felt the bed dip as Emma sat next to him. He looked over and quickly put the book on the nightstand when he saw she was holding the card and box from earlier.

“I’m allowed to open them now?” he jokingly asked. Emma rolled her eyes and held the card out towards Julian. He opened the envelope and saw another Father’s Day card. “There’s nothing written inside”

“Didn’t think I could really write anything in there yet,” Emma said as handed him the box. She shifted so that she was sat closer to Julian and was looking over his shoulder as he opened the box. She bit her lip as she nervously waited for his reaction, an excited smile on her face.

Julian opened the box and let out a soft gasp. “Emma is this for real?” he asked. Emma nodded, not that Julian saw as he continued to stare down at the positive pregnancy test in the box. “We’re going to be parents?”

“I think we’re kinda already- Jules!” Emma let out a yelp as Julian spun around kissed her deeply, the force of his movement sending them both toppling backwards onto their bed. Julian pulled back after a moment and Emma let out a breathless giggle. “I take it your happy”

“I love you so much Emma,” Julian said. He stared at her, one hand cupping the side of her face as the other drifted downwards, ghosting over her still flat stomach.

Emma closed eyes and pressed her forehead against his, taking a second to savour the moment before responding. “I love you too”


End file.
